Shinichi at 7 years old final
by Silvester
Summary: Shinichi wasn't always smart, and didn't always like Sherlock Holmes. Will Shinichi ever get to play soccer with the older kids? Find out in this short fanfic! This is my first fanfic so please give me pointer of how I can improve. Now marked as Complete!


I do not own Detective Conan, this is for entertainment purpose only.

This is just a short parody about how Conan started to read and like Sherlock Holmes.

The real 7 year old Shinichi, and how he became who he is today.

I was in the yard, and a huge monster was walking around. It was black, walked on four legs, had a bushy tail and could climb trees with ease. I made myself invisible, taking small steps towards the creature. He had no idea I was there and I wanted to keep it that way. I was making good time, if I keep up this pace I'll get to him in no time. He stood up; this thing could stand up on its back legs! I paused, he looked in my direction, has he noticed me? He was looking in my direction but didn't show any signs of noticing me. I've got him right where I want him.  
"Shinichi!" my mom yelled and the monster ran away.  
I tried to pounce on the monster before it got too far, but it was no use. I won't be eating tonight.  
"Mooommmmm! I was about to catch him!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.  
"It was a squirrel Shinichi, now get inside and finish your homework. If your father were here he wouldn't be to happy."  
"Dads never home, he wouldn't care." I said with all of my pride on the line.  
"I wouldn't what?" I heard his voice; it's all over for me. This is like what happened to that squirrel earlier, except no one was here to help me.  
"H-h-hi dad." I tried to put on my best puppy face. I knew he wasn't going to fall for it, but it never hurt to try.  
"I'm gone for a week and I have to come home to this?" I could see the anger in his eyes. It was like he was holding a gun to my face ready to fire.  
"Shoot!..." I whispered to myself as I walked into the house.

"Shinichi! It is time to get ready for school." My mom said to wake me up.  
"Awww come on I was having a good dream. There is no point of me going to school because I won't learn anything if I do." I tried to look cute to hopefully tilt the scale in my favor. She just looked at me, and then in her silence I vowed to myself that there was no way I was going to school.  
"Oh Yusaku!"  
And just like that I was on my walk to school.

"Shoot! So close…" I whispered to myself as I walked out of the house.

"Hi Shinichi!" Ran called out, she was running towards me. Oh great, her again. I hated girls.  
"Are you ready for today's test Shinichi?" She asked.  
"Am I ever ready for a test?"  
"Oh Shinichi you are so funny!"  
We arrived at school and Ran tried to take me straight to class, but I had other ideas in mind. The older kids were playing soccer, and they are terrible players. There so bad that- "Haha look that guy just slipped." I thought to myself. I walked over to the field, but I didn't realize my teacher was right behind me. Right before I got to step on the soccer pitch I was grabbed.

"And where do you think you're going? Class starts in 5 minutes, don't be late!"

"AHHHH noooo" I thought to myself.

I was the last one to get into the class, as always, and everyone looked at me hoping I would do something dimwitted to please them all. Who do they think I am, some sort of clown?

"Alright kid's, let's start our quiz to help us warm up for the test. The quiz will not be marked it is just to help you study." She said as he handed out sheets to the whole class.

"You have 5 minutes to finish them and then we will take them up as a class."

I looked out the window to see the kids still playing soccer. From here they look like ants. I put my index finger and thumb to my eyes and pretended to squish every one of them. All I could think about was how bad they were- "Haha, one of them just took a ball to the face!" I smirked.

"Imagine that there was a little person inside that ball, I wonder if he would get hurt or not. Either way, it must be a fun ride." I thought to myself.

"Times up, lets take up the quiz." The evil woman at the front of the class said.

I looked at my paper and soon realized I did not do any of this. And of course I know who she is going to pick to answer the first question.

"Shinichi, answer question number 1 please."

"Well, considering the fact that I didn't do my homework last night, went to bed really late and woke up really early, I didn't want to come to school, and I want to play soccer with the kids outside to avoid this test, I did not answer question number 1. Or any other question on this quiz." I said it all on one breath. Time for her to give me 100 percent for creativity!

"Come on Shinichi, its multiple choice, just take a guess. The answer is either A, B, C, or D."

I paused for a second, time for the finale. "Q." I practically yelled.

"Principle, I do not know why I was sent down here. This place is supposed to be an education center, not a prison." I pleaded for a second chance.

"Look Shinichi, you are doing poorly in school and you don't seem to want to change. It's either you finish off the day being a good boy or else I will be forced to call your parents to pick you up." My principle replied.

He had a good point, and my dad would kill me before we even reached our house.

"Deal!" I said. But I wasn't going to be the good boy he was expecting.

I peeked my head around the corner, nobody. I paused for a second trying to remember where it was in the staff room. I turned the corner and ran to the door, it was open. I snuck inside; nobody was in here because they are all on lunch. I pulled up a chair and hopped on the counter. The cabinet was open and I found the thing I was looking for.

I started to shake the can, that's what it said to do on the label. I aimed the hole towards the wall and pushed on the cap. I covered the wall in red spray paint. I think it looked a lot better than the dull white walls that are all over the place. For a place that is supposed to keep the interest of children it really does a poor job with the unexciting image. I think I can speak for all the kids that they would rather go to a school with dragons and monsters all over the walls.

"Shinichi what are you doing?" It was Ran.

"I'm making the walls look better. Do you like it?"

"Umm, you did all of this?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Then I like it!" Ran had a huge grin on her face.

"Ok I'm done here for now, I want to go play some soccer now."

I took off; hopefully she wouldn't tell a teacher about this.

I started to make my way over to the soccer field, even thought I couldn't walk in a straight line I knew I was getting closer. This little burst of excitement was a little too much for me. I could hear them now; running, cheering, laughing. I had to become a part of all that. I was getting closer to the pitch; I could see the 'out of bounds' line a few meters in front of me. This is my chance. As I went to step on the field I was grabbed. It was my teacher again.

"AHHHHH" I thought to myself.

They called my parents; my dad was on his way to pick me up. I knew once I got in the car with him I would be a dead man. I waited at the entrance for my dad to pick me up. He would be here in 10 minutes, and the soccer field is just around the corner, this is my chance. I stood up and dashed towards the soccer field. I could hear them now; running, cheering, laughing. I had to become a part of all that. I was getting closer to the pitch; I could see the 'out of bounds' line a few meters in front of me. This is my chance. As I went to step on the field I heard my dad's car horn. He just made a 10 minute trip in 2 minutes. Now I knew for sure I was dead.

The car ride home was in silence; my dad didn't even look at me. We finally arrived home and my dad took me to the room with a ton of books. I called it the 'Devils Lair' because I hated this place.

"Shinichi, your mother and I are very disappointed in you." My dad said, "We are both very famous people and we don't want our reputation ruined by you. Why don't you read a book once in a while?" I knew he tried to act as calm as he could. But I could tell I really let him down this time.

He took a book of the shelf and threw it towards me, it landed at my feet. I was surprised that I'm still standing and breathing.

I looked down at a book and picked it up; I've never seen it before. I looked to see who the author was. 'Arthur Conan Doyle', I've never heard of him before. I flipped the book to see the cover.

"Sherlock Holmes."


End file.
